wgl360fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wade Barrett
Wade Barrett ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte Ein Brite auf dem Weg zum US Title (Dezember 2011 - Januar 2012) Wade Barrett marschierte während der ersten SmackDown-Show selbstverliebt und hochtrabend zum Ring, um eine Promo abzuhalten. Er sprach von seiner Zukunft im Business, seiner unfairen Behandlung und der Tatsache, dass er zu allen möglichen Mitteln greifen wird, um der Topstar der WGL zu werden. Er wurde schnell von Daniel Bryan unterbrochen, die beiden Superstars lieferten sich ein heißes Rededuell, das damit endete, dass William Regal Bryan hinterrücks niederstreckte. Wade nutzte die Gelegenheit noch, um Bryan im Vorbeigehen einen Tritt zu verpassen. In der Folgewoche bei SD #02 trat Barrett ins Bild, als Daniel Bryan gerade von Matt Striker wegen der Vorfälle der Vorwoche interviewt wurde. Barrett stritt kurz mit Bryan rum, bot ihm dann aber ein Match gegen seinen Mentor William Regal bei Extreme Rules an – und die Stipulation dürfe Bryan sich selbst aussuchen. Bryan stimmte hier zu. Bei SD #03 filmte ein Kameramann unbemerkt eine Szene zwischen Regal und Barrett – die Beiden arbeiteten scheinbar zusammen, doch Barrett inszenierte alles so, dass Regal wie ein Feigling rüberkam – was Regal missfiel. Barrett betonte aber, dass man es so schaffen würde, dass Daniel Bryan seinen einstigen Mentor unterschätzen würde – was diesem einen leichten Sieg bei Extreme Rules verschaffen würde. Am selben Abend qualifizierte sich Barrett dominant für das US Title Four Way Match beim PPV. Er würde sich dort mit Cody Rhodes, Sin Cara und Mark Henry messen müssen, die sich allesamt ebenfalls für das US Title Match qualifiziert hatten. Bei EXTREME RULES konnte sich Barrett in einem 4-Way Ladder Match gegen alle drei Kontrahenten durchsetzen und wurde so erster US Champion der neuen WGL-Saison. Für seinen Partner William Regal lief es weniger gut an diesem Abend: Nach seiner Niederlage war Regal außer sich und meckerte lauthals rum –Barrett beruhigte ihn aber und sicherte ihm zu, dass sie sich nun gemeinsam um Daniel Bryan kümmern würden. Fehde mit Daniel Bryan (Januar 2012 - März 2012) Der frischgebackene US Champion konnte sich von Daniel Bryan unbemerkt in die Halle schleichen, als dieser gerade ein Wortgefecht mit William Regal führte. Noch während Daniel Bryan sprach schlug er ihn hinterrücks nieder und knockte ihn damit aus. Bei der letzten SmackDown-Ausgabe vor dem Royal Rumble trat Wade Barrett vor das Publikum in Kanada und ging auf Daniel Bryans indirekte Herausforderung zu einem US Title Match ein. Er sagte, dass es Bryan nicht wert sei und dass er ihm kein Match geben werde. Daraufhin ließ der Raging Dragon nicht lange auf sich warten. Er sprintete in den Ring und knockte Barrett mit dem Texas Piledriver aus. Nun kam auch William Regal schnell in die Halle, um Daniel Bryan seinerseits zu attackieren, doch auch er wurde von Daniel Bryan niedergestreckt. Bei Smackdown #7 wurde Daniel Bryan von Wade Barrett und William Regal attackiert und erlitt in folge dessen einen Verletzung am linken Arm. Nichts desto trotz bestritt der American Dragon noch am selben Abend ein grandioses Match gegen Christian, in welchem er allerdings unterlag. Wenig später wurde ihm diagnostiziert, dass er seinen Arm kaum belasten darf, weshalb er unter anderem den LeBell-Lock vorübergehend aus seinem Movearsenal streichen musste. In der Folgewoche bekam Bryan ein Match um den United States Championship beim Cyber Sunday 2012 zugestanden und die Stipulationen wurden festgesetzt. Letzen Endes entschieden sich die Fans dann für ein Steel Cage Match. Die anderen Optionen wären ein Titelwechsel im Falle einer Disqualifikation Barretts sowie die Entlassung Regels bei einem Sieg von Bryan gewesen. Bei Smackdown 9# sorgte Bryan für Vergeltung und attackierte Wade Barrett, bis er ihn schließlich mit einem Guillotine Choke zur Bewusstlosigkeit brachte. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 unterlag der American Dragon dann in einem knallharten und kampfbetonten Match, nach einem Wasteland vom Käfigrand in den Ring. On the Road to WrestleMania (März 2012 - April 2012) In der darauffolgenden Woche meldete sich Barrett zur Eröffnung von SD #10 wieder zu Wort. Er verhöhnte die Fans und wartete ab, wen GM Mike Adamle als seinen WrestleMania-Gegner um den US Title auserkoren hatte. Die Wahl fiel augenscheinlich auf R-Truth, der mit seinem Hockeyschläger und „Freund“ Dodo zum Ring kam – es kam nach einer kurzen Diskussion zu einem Handgemenge, bei dem Wade Barrett R-Truths Schläger entzwei brach – unter Tränen versuchte Truth, seinen Dodo vergebens wieder zusammenzubauen. Eine Woche später, bei SD #11, gab es eine Trauerfeier für den gebrochenen Dodo – Truth hielt eine Trauerrede und trug seinen Hockeyschläger zu Grabe. Truth machte dann den Weg frei für mögliche Kondolenzbekundungen – wer sich von Dodo verabschieden wolle, könne nun zum Ring kommen. Und tatsächlich – jemand meldete sich zu Wort! Wade Barrett, der Übeltäter selbst verhöhnte Truth und seinen einstigen Kameraden bitterböse. Es kam zu einer Prügelei der Beiden im Ring – bis Truth Barrett mit der Urne von Dodo ausknockte. Mit Tränen in den Augen verkündete er, dass er Barrett als Rache seinen US Title abnehmen würde – bei WrestleMania. Am kommenden Wrestlemania Abend fand das angesagte Titel Match zwischen R Truth und Wade Barrett statt. Der Engländer konnte den Sieg knapp mit dem Wasteland vom Top Rope auf eine Ringtreppe davontragen. - Durch die besagte Aktion trug sich sein Gegner noch am selben Abend eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf zu. Bei der kommenden Smackdown! Ausgabe - also SD! #13 - verlor Barrett überraschenderweise gegen "The One Man Rockband" Heath Slater. Von dem Sieg scheint Barrett nicht sehr begeistert gewesen zu sein, da er auf Twitter sofort in ein Wortgefecht mit dem rothaarigen Mann geriet. Lights Out steht vor der Tür (April 2012 - Mai 2012) In der darauffolgenden Woche bei Smackdown! #14 hielt Barrett eine Ansprache, in dieser war nichts über seine Niederlage gegen Heath Slater enthalten - dennoch konnte er die Fans mit seinem Mic Work überzeugen und den kommenden PPV hypen. Bei Lights Out sollte er in einem 4 Way KO Battle Royal auf den Waliser Mason Ryan, den Iren Sheamus und den Amerikaner Alex Riley treffen. Er versprach, dass er einen nach dem anderen auf die Bretter schicken werde und somit seinen Titel ein weiteres mal verteidigen wird. Eine Woche später war es Zeit für Smackdown! #15 - dort wollte der US Champion eine längere Promo halten, wurde aber flott unterbrochen und zwar von niemand anderem als dem Waliser - und ebenfalls Teil der Battle Royal - Mason Ryan. Im darauffolgendem Match konnte sich erneut der United States Champion durchsetzen. Nun soll es soweit sein, das KO 4 Way Match stand bevor. Während dem Match ertönen immer wieder laute "Barrett"-Chants, die von der Crowd gesendet wurden. Auch beim PPV konnte sich Barrett nach einem langen und spektakulärem Match gegen alle seine 3 Kontrahenten durchsetzen - aber nicht nur das, er konnte sie sogar alle alleine eliminieren. Wade Barrett verließ Lights Out mit dem US Titel! Kurz nach dem PPV, bei der darauffolgenden Smackdown! Ausgabe, hielt der immer noch US Champion eine kurze Promo in der er sagte, dass es an der Zeit wäre einer richtigen Herausforderung gegenüber zu treten. Mit diesen Worten nahm er seinen Mantel und seinen Titel und verließ unter lauten Buh-Rufen die Halle. Der neue Widersacher + One More Match (Mai 2012 - Juli 2012) Barrett wollte eine richtige Herausforderung und so weit sollte es nun sein. Die 17. Smackdown! Ausgabe ging ihren Lauf und brachte ein Segment mit Barrett und Christian an den Tag. Dieses Wortgefecht streckte sich über einige Minuten bis Barrett nach dem Wort "Feigling", welches Christian aussprach, sauer wurde und den Kanadier mit dem Titelgürtel niederschlagen wollte, was aber nicht so funktionierte wie es sich der Champion dachte - denn Captain Charisma konnte sich unter dem Schlag hinwegducken und mit einem breitem Grinsen aus dem Ring flüchten. Mit Maryse am Arm begab sich Christian die Stage hinauf und lies einen wütenden Wade Barrett zurück. Die darauffolgende Smackdown! Ausgabe fand dann ohne den US Champion statt, was Christian aber nicht davon abhielt, über den US Champ her zu ziehen. Dann war es soweit, King of the Ring stand vor der Tür. In einem spektakulären Match konnte Barrett hier erneut seinen Titel verteidigen, was aber nicht mit richtigen Sachen zuging - denn kurz vorher lenkte Maryse aus irgendeinem Grund den Ringrichter ab, was Barrett die Chance gab einen Schlagring aus seiner Hose zu ziehen und Captain Charisma damit blitzschnell auszuknocken und seinen Titel so zu verteidigen. Nach dem Match formte Barrett mit seinen Lippen die Worte "Thank You" in Richtung Maryse, diese wusste allerdings nicht, was sie davon halten soll. Eine Woche später bei Smackdown! #19 ging es weiter mit der Fehde. Es schien erst so als wäre Sin Cara der nächste Gegner von Barrett, aber überraschenderweise war das nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, was Captain Charisma dabei halft den US Champion von hinten zu attackieren und durch den Ring zu prügeln. Es folgte ein Headbutt und ein verdienter Schlag mit dem Schlagring gegen den US Champion. Christian lies den Schlagring neben den KO-gegangenen US Champion und verließ die Halle zusammen mit Sin Cara. Smackdown #20 war gekommen und es sollte heißen: Kanadier gegen Kanadier, Tyson Kidd vs. Christian. Es sollte ein fairer Kampf werden aber mitten im Matches mischte sich Wade Barrett ein und schlug einmal brutal mit dem Schlagring auf Tyson Kidd ein, wie es sich gehört wurde dieser somit zum Sieger des Matches erklärt. Kurz nach dem Match schlug Barrett nun auch Christian zu Boden - erneut mit dem Schlagring! Barrett hielt noch eine kleine Promo in der er Christian eine weitere Chance gewährte und zwar bei der nächsten Smackdown! Ausgabe. Dort kam es aber nur zu einem Wortgefecht der Beiden, was schlussendlich dann zum Titel Match führte - in einem Last Man Standing Match beim Summerslam! Aus dem Match selbst konnte wieder Wade Barrett als Sieger hervortreten. Mit einem brutalen Wasteland auf einen Stuhl konnte er Captain Charisma abfertigen und somit beim Summerslam den Titel ein weiteres Mal erfolgreich verteidigen. Barretts größte Herausforderung (Juli 2012 - August 2012) Durch Mike Adamles fehldendes Erinnerungsvermögen, nannte dieser Barrett bei DmackDown! #23 stehts "Mister Berretta". Darüber regte sich der US Champion auf bevor er erfuhr das Mr. Adamle einen Herausforderer für ihn habe, dieser kam auch wenige Momente später in die Halle. Bei dem besagten Herausforderer handelte es sich um Big Show. In der nächsten Show erfuhr Barrett dann, dass er nicht in einem One on One auf Big Show treffen wird sondern in einem Triple Threat Match, da Zack Ryder mit in das Match eingestiegen war. Bei Iron Will sollte es dann schließlich zum Titel Match kommen aber daraus wurde nichts, denn Barrett geriet nach einer Smackdown! Show in einen Autounfall, was es ihm unmöglich machte bei Iron Will aufzutreten. Er erlitt eine Gehirnerschütterung, mehrere Prellungen und einen Teilanriss mehrerer Muskeln. Bei Smackdown! #25 kam es nach Barretts Genesung dann doch zum United States Titel Match. Das Triple Threat Match der 3 Männer war der Main Event der Show. Das Match wurde hart geführt, vor allem von Barrett, was ihm am Ende aber nicht zur nötigen Titelverteidigung reichte, denn Big Show konnte das Gold mit dem Chokeslam an Barrett an sich reißen. Nach dem Match wollte Barrett den Ref auf ein eigentlich herbeigeführtes Rope Break aufmerksam machen, was diesen aber nicht interessierte. Der Ringrichter holt sich den Titel und wollte ihn Show überreichen - aber der Frust des Ex-Champions war zu groß, er hämmerte den Ringrichter um und schlug Big Show mit dem Titelgürtel zu Boden. Dort trat er wie wild auf den Riesen ein und schlug ihn noch 2 weitere Male mit dem Titelgürtel gegen den Kopf. Barrett warf zu Ende der Show den US Titel respektlos zu Show auf den Boden und verabschiedete sich mit unschönen Worten. Der Weg zurück zum US Titel (August 2012 - September 2012) Für Barrett ging es bei Smackdown! #26 weiter, er machte sich auf den Weg zum GM - aber dieser war nicht im Haus. Wütend begab er sich weiter was zu einigen Backstage Segmenten führte. Das 2. Segment sollte das Puzzle schon etwas zusammenfügen, er schrie den Satz: "Verdammt, mach die Tür auf! Ich verlange Gerechtigkeit!" durch den Bereich und verschwand dann erneut. Später attackierte Barrett Big Show hinterrücks mit einem Schlagring. Es entstand ein harter Brawl der beiden, den Barrett klar gewinnen konnte. Mit einem erneutem Schlag mit dem Titelgürtel gegen Big Shows Kopf setzt er ein Zeichen - das Zeichen das er seinen Titel zurück will! Den Titel nahm er auch ohne weiteres Aufsehen mit. Im darauffolgendem Match unterlag er Alberto Del Rio als dieser den German Suplex ansetzte. Bei Smackdown! #27 führte Barrett mit Vince McMahon ein Gespräch in dem festgelegt wurde, dass Barrett bei Night of Champions ein Rematch gegen Big Show bekommt - wenn er den Titel sofort an Big Show zurück gibt, was Barrett auch tat! McMahon legte noch fest, dass das Titel Match ein No Holds Barred Match sein wird! Bei Night of Champions gelang es Barrett dann endlich zurück zu bekommen, was er so lange wollte - den US Title! Er konnte Big Show in einem unglaublich brutalen Match besiegen, mit Aktionen wie dem Winds of Change oder dem zur Entscheidung führendem Wasteland! Nach dem Match kam dann die nWo heraus, es schien erst so als ob Big Show das neue Mitglied der new World Order sein wird, was dann aber anders kam als gedacht. Die nWo schlug wild auf Show und später auch auf Hulk Hogan ein und vertrieb beide aus dem Ring, bevor sie bekanntgaben das dass neue Mitglied Wade Barrett sei! Die mexikanische Bedrohung (September 2012 - Oktober 2012) Kurz nach der Aufnahme in die nWo und dem Erfolg gegen Big Show musste Barrett sich mit einem weiterem Mann herumschlagen. Es handelt sich dabei um Alberto Del Rio, der Barrett in einer Promo ganz schön alt aussehen lies. Barrett reagierte teilweise sehr aggressiv auf den Mexikaner bevor dieser ihm Paroli bieten konnte und aus der Halle verschwand wärend Barrett stink sauer im Ring zurück blieb. In der nächsten Woche gab Barrett ein Interview bei Matt Striker in dem er sagte, dass Del Rio das Match nach wie vor nicht bekommt und er gäbe auch nicht klein bei. Del Rio kam hinzu und provoziert den US Champion ein wenig, dieser ließt Del Rio aber abblitzen und der Mexikaner zog von Dannen. Bei Smackdown! #30 kam es dann zum Angriff der gesamten nWo auf Del Rio, der zuvor den verwundeten Ricardo Rodriguez im Lockerroom fand. Nach der hinterhältigen Attacke gewährte Barrett Del Rio nun doch das Titel Match und zwar bei Uncensored! Das Match um den US Title beim PPV verlief jedoch anders als gewünscht. Nach einer harten Schlacht konnte Del Rio es durch die Ablenkung seines tapsigen Assistenten Rodriguez tatsächlich schaffen und Barrett mit dem Cross Armbreaker zum tappen zu bringen. Barrett blieb am Boden liegen und hielt sich den Arm. Der selbe Abend ergab sich später als "Schwarzer Tag" der nWo, da sie an dem Abend alle ihre Titel verloren. Krisenzeit in der nWo und das Verschwinden Barretts (Oktober 2012) Nach dem Titelverlust traf sich die nWo in einem Backstage Segment und bekam sich in die Haare. Im Vordergrund des Streits waren Barrett und Nash, die sich das ganze Segment über behagt haben. Die Awesome Ones versuchten Nash zu beruhigen, was diesen aber nicht interessierte. Nash stürmte aus der Umkleide und lies die nWo'ler zurück. In der darauffolgenden Smackdown! Ausgabe geriet die nWo erneut aneinander. Die Sache zwischen Barrett und Nash wäre fast eskaliert, was Drew McIntyre aber verhindern konnte indem er sich dazwischen stellte. Bei Survivor Series sollte es heißen nWo vs WGL! Ob es nun dazu kommen wird ist fraglich, da sich die nWo schon fast ganz auseinandergelebt hat. Smackdown! #33 war dann der Punkt an dem die ganze nWo dank Wade Barrett gegen Kevin Nash war. Barrett war sicherlich dafür verantwortlich, dass die nWo einige harte Zeiten durchleben musste, aber auch Nash war nicht unschuldig. Bei einem weiterem kleinen Segment in der Show wirkte Barrett sehr sauer. Der Brite schien bei einer Kriesen-Konferenz gewesen zu sein - als einziger der nWo! Seinen vorerst letzten Auftritt absolvierte Barrett bei der Survivor Series in dem WGL vs nWo Elimination Match. In diesem Match wurde er als erster Mann von Randy Orton eliminiert. Sein Team hat es am Ende auch nicht mehr geschafft das Match herumzureißen, denn es endete in einem No Contest! Was derweil aus Barrett geworden ist weiß man nicht, er meldet sich nicht über Twitter und im WGL-TV tritt er auch nicht mehr auf. Wann oder ob ein Comeback bevorsteht ist nur Vermutung Return der Barrett Barrage (19.03.2013 - Present) Nachdem Wade Barrett nach langer Zeit, einen kurzen Gastauftritt hatte, kehrte er erst wieder in der 4. RAW Ausgabe zurück. In dieser Show konnte er kurz vor Ende, Jey Uso, mit leichtigkeit ausschalten und somit sein Comeback vollenden. Noch am selben Abend, richtete er das Wort an das WGL-Universum, nur um ihnen zu sagen, dass Wade Barrett, Teil des RAW Money in the Bank-Matches bei WrestleMania sein wird. Noch bevor die nächste RAW Ausgabe begann, tauchte Barrett bei SmackDown! auf. Dort wurde er in einem längerem Interview von Matt Striker interviewt und zu seinen Plänen befragt. Mit dem Ziel das MitB-Match zu gewinnen, verlies Barrett den Bereich und setzte während des Gespräches, noch ein Zeichen in Richtung Cody Rhodes und Daniel Bryan, von welchen letzterer, der World Heavyweight Champion ist. In der kommenden RAW Ausgabe, kam der "Manchester Brawler" nur in einem kurzen, aber schlagfertigen, Segment vor. Er attackierte Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, nachdem dieser über seine Zeit in der WGL hergezogen ist. Barrett streckte ihn mit einem Schlag "straight to head" nieder und richtete noch böse Worte an den "People's Champion" - bevor er wieder aus der Szenerie verschwand. Privatleben Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Gossip Noch keine Infos vorhanden. Errungene Erfolge * United States Title * Hardcore Title Typische Aktionen *Pumphandle Slam/Drop *Rope-Hang Knee Strikes following by Big Boot *Winds of Change-Sideslam *Second Rope Elbow Drop *Back Kick (In den Magen) Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars